Troubleshooting Guide
English The following describes a number of common issues and the solutions to them. Following rules apply: * Read this page carefully and in its entirety before heading to the forums to ask for help. * This Troubleshooting Guide was originally made for the previous version of the WesterosCraft Launcher. * A full breakdown of the new launcher can be found at WesterosCraft Launcher Wiki . * Try each and every solution posted before heading to the forums. * If you have to ask for help on the forums, use the Support Subforum. * Do not ask for tech support via IRC or the Dynmap. * Always include as much information in your post as possible. Always include the launcher log using a pastebin. * Requests failing to post sufficient information will be ignored and/or deleted. * See here if you're using the Technic Launcher or the standard Minecraft Launcher. "Why can I not connect to mc.westeroscraft.com?" You cannot join the server using the normal Minecraft launcher. To enter you need to use our custom-built launcher, which allows us to implement a number of modifications to the game. Simply download the Launcher and follow the installation steps as described there. The launcher will automatically choose the appropriate minecraft version, texture pack etc., set everything up for you and directly connect you to the server. '"I'm using the latest WesterosCraft Launcher, but I still can't connect."' There are several fixes you can attempt in order to connect to the WesterosCraft Server through the custom launcher: *Ensure that you are using the most updated version of the WesterosCraft Launcher. Found at the WesterosCraft Launcher Download *Ensure that you have the WesterosCraft Production Server selected in the bottom right-hand corner of the launcher. *Ensure that you are have Java 8 installed on your computer. This can be accomplished by searching: "About Java" in Start. *Allow both Minecraft and WesterosCraft through your firewall in Security settings. *Attempt to generate a new client token by logging out of the Launcher (Settings>Account>Cursor over Selected Account>Log Out) and then logging back in. *Attempt to generate a new client token by manually deleting the config.json file located in: C:\Users\name\AppData\Roaming\.westeroscraft and then restarting the WesterosCraft Launcher. "What do I do if the game is out of date?" ' Your version is not up to date with the server and you need to update the launcher. Simply hit the ''Update button, wait for the update to finish and try launching again. Rarely, it doesn't update all files correctly and you need to go through the update process a couple times before it works. '''"How do I launch the game?" On the lefthand side of the launcher select the W''esteroscraft Production Server'' When prompted, enter your minecraft credentials, so the same e-mail address and password you use to log into regular Minecraft. "What do I do if the connection times out?" If you cannot reach the server, make sure you are connected to the internet and that Java is not blocked by your antivirus or firewall. As a server we depend on both the Minecraft infrastructure and our server hosts. Contact Mojang to see if the session and login servers are down. If the server is down due to maintainance on our or our server host's side we will inform you via the forums. In either way, be patient, we will be back as quickly as possible. "How do I get whitelisted on the server?" You do not require to be whitelisted to join WesterosCraft, everyone is welcome to visit at any time, as long as you have a valid Minecraft account. Very rarely we have to whitelist for maintenance issues. If that is the case, refer to our Website and Forums for status updates. And again, please be patient. "What if I can not start the launcher?" The launcher requires you to download the latest and correct version of the Java Runtime Environment in order to work correctly. If you can't even start the launcher, or if the launcher fails to start the game, you're most likely not using the correct version. "I can connect but I lag really badly, what can I do?" Not using the correct version of Java may lead to performance issues. Make sure you're using the most recent, 64bit version of Java. If you're using a Laptop you might accidentally use your built-in graphics card instead of the better, additional one. Make sure Java programs are set to use the better GPU by default. Refer to your graphics card's manual. "Why do I keep crashing from the server?" Not using the correct version of Java may lead to crashes. Make sure you're using the most recent, 64bit version of Java. In rare cases, server issues may lead to crashes. If that is the case it's likely that we are already aware and working on resolving the issue as quickly as possible. "How do I know I'm not using the correct version of Java?" Your launcher gives you a detailed overview of what it's doing under the Log ''tab. If something goes wrong this is the place to look first. The easiest way to find out which Java version the launcher is using is to copy the log into a text file and to search for the "launch args". If you are using a 32bit version of Java, you will find the following line: ''"C:\Program Files(x86)\Java\jre1.8.0_xxx\bin\javaw.exe" '' ("''xxx" = version numbers, e.g. 101) In this case the game may not launch, or you may experience performance issues or crashes. 64bit Windows systems are by default set to install 32bit software under C:\Program Files'(x86)\...'' while they install 64bit software at C:\Program Files\... If you're using a Java version installed at the former location, it means that it is a 32bit program, which will most likely lead to issues with our launcher. '''"Where do I get the correct version of Java from?" The most recent Java download can be found on the oracle website . The version you want to pick is Windows x64 Offline: If you're using a Mac, download the OSx version. "I've installed the 64bit version, but the launcher is still not working!" You may have installed the correct version, but the launcher needs to be told about this, as well. Currently, it is still pointing at the same place as before, so you've got to tell it where to look for. # Open the launcher # Go to Java settings by clicking on the gear in the top left corner # Change the Java Home Path. On the settings menu there is a field labeled Java Home Path. On the same line to the far right, click the browse button. Once that's open navigate to your Local Disk (C Drive), then go into Program Files, and then to Java. # Once in the java folder, you need to select the most recently downloaded Runtime Environment. The folder will be named jre1.8.0_xxx (91 in these images.) # Once it's selected hit select and then save. The launcher should now point to the correct Java version. "The game crashes and I found something about a heap size in the log, what do I do?" The error message reads: Error occurred during initialization of VM. Initial heap size set to a larger values than the maximum heap size This may occur when previous Java installations set enviroment variables which are no longer needed. Please check out this post for more information. "I made sure Java is up to date, but it's still not working. Is there anything else I can do?" The launcher was probably not able to download and set up everything correctly. This may, for instance happen if you have a weak internet connection. As a general approach a soft reset of the launcher can solve some common problems. # Hitting the Windows-''button'' (between ALT and CTRL) and R'' simultaniously prompts the execute tab # Enter ''%appdata% and hit enter. # Find the WesterosCraft folder # Delete the WesterosCraft folder. Make sure you made backups of screenshots and similar before doing this! "Can I assign more memory to improve performance?" Yes, you can. Under settings you will find these: Min Memory: 512M Max Memory: 1G You may increase those values for better performance if your hardware has more memory. "What do I do if I was banned from the server?" You've potentially broken one or more of our Rules. You are potentially allowed to appeal via our forums. "Do I need to purchase Minecraft in order to play WesterosCraft?" Yes. "What do I do if it's still not working?" Post your problem on our Support Forum, but read the submission rules first. Deutsch Diese Seite beschreibt eine Anzahl and üblichen Problemen und die jeweiligen Lösungen dafür. Bitte beachte die folgenden Hinweise: * Bevor du im Forum um Hilfe fragst, lies diese Seite bitte aufmerksam durch. * Probiere jede Lösung bevor du um Hilfe fragst! * Falls keine der Lösungen hilft, wende dich bitte an unser Support Subforum. * IRC und Dynmap chat sind nicht da um nach Hilfe zu fragen. * In deinem Post auf dem Forum, gib uns bitte so viele Informationen wie möglich. Füge das Launcher Log in Spoiler Tags oder als pastebin in deinen Post ein. * Anfragen ohne genügend Informationen werden ignoriert und/oder gelöscht. * Für Probleme mit dem Technic Launcher oder dem standard Minecraft Launcher folge bitte den entsprechenden Links. "Warum kann ich mich nicht direkt mit mc.westeroscraft.com verbinden?" Ohne Modifizierung kannst du den normalen Minecraft launcher nicht benutzen um dich mit WesterosCraft verbinden. Am einfachsten ist es unseren eigenen WesterosCraft Launcher zu benutzen. Wir benutzen einen solchen eigenen Launcher, um unsere Mods zentral zu verwalten und Änderungen unabhängig durchsetzen zu können Lade den Launcher einfach herunter und folge den Schritten zur Installation. Der Launcher wählt automatisch die richtige Version von Minecraft, unser ResourcePack, macht alle notwendigen Einstellungen und verbindet dich automatisch mit unserem Server. "Was mache ich bei 'Your version is not up to date with the server'?" ' Nach Updates zu unseren Mods oder dem ResourcePack kann es vorkommen dass die Version des Launchers nicht mit der des Servers übereinstimmt. In diesem fall klicke einfach den ''Update Knopf, warte bis das Update heruntergeladen und installiert ist und versuch es noch einmal. In seltenen Fällen kann es sein das manche Mods nicht korrekt heruntergeladen wurden und das Spiel nicht gestartet wird. Probiere es einfach noch einmal. '''"Wie starte ich das Spiel?" Klicke auf der linken seite des Launcher Fensters auf das Icon für den W''esteroscraft Production Server.'' Gib dieselbe Email-Adresse und Passwort ein, die du auch für das normale Minecraft benutzt. "Was mache ich wenn die Verbindung abbricht: 'connection timed out'?" Wenn das Spiel zwar startet aber du dich nicht mit WesterosCraft verbinden kannst, überprüfe zuerst dass du mit dem Internet verbunden bist und das Java nicht von deiner Firewall oder deinem Antiviren Programm blockiert wird. Wir sind abhängig von der zentralen Minecraft Benutzerverwaltung und von unserem eigenen Server Anbieter, Linode. Es kann sein das eine Verbindung nicht möglich ist wenn Mojang's eigene session and login servers inaktiv sind. Falls unser Server oder Server Anbieter aufgrund von Wartung oder Problemen inaktiv ist, informieren wir darüber auf unserer Homepage und unserem Forum. In beiden Fällen hilft es nur geduldig zu sein. Wir versuchen so schnell es geht wieder online zu sein. "Wie kann ich in die 'whitelist' des Servers aufgenommen werden?" Es ist nicht erforderlich auf der Whitelist zu sein um WesterosCraft beizutreten, jeder Benutzer ist jederzeit willkommen den Server zu besuchen, wenn er/sie einen gültigen Minecraft Account hat. Es kommt selten vor das der Server auf Grund von Wartungsarbeiten eine Whitelist führt. Sollte dies zutreffen informieren wir darüber auf unserer Website und dem Forum . Bitte hab einfach etwas Gedult. "Was mache ich wenn der Launcher nicht startet?" Der Launcher benötigt die richtige Version des Java Runtime Environment um korrekt zu funktionieren. Sollte der Launcher nicht einmal starten, hast du höchstwahrscheinlich nicht die richtige Version installiert. "Ich kann mich mit dem Server verbinden aber das Spiel ruckelt sehr stark?" Wenn die falsche Version von Java installiert ist kann es zu erheblichen Leistungsproblemen kommen. Versichere dich dass du die aktuellste, 64bit Version von Java verwendest. Wenn du einen Gaming-Laptop benutzt kann es sein, dass du deine Onboard Grafikkarte anstatt der besseren, externen Graffikkarte benutzt. Versichere dich das Java Programme standardmäßig eingestellt sind die bessere GPU zu benutzen. Beziehe dich hier bitte auf die Angaben deines Grafikkartenherstellers. "Warum stürzt das Spiel dauernd ab?" Wenn die falsche Version von Java installiert ist kann es zu unvorhersehbaren Abstürzen kommen. Versichere dich dass du die aktuellste, 64bit Version von Java verwendest. In seltenen Fällen kann es sein das Probleme des Servers zu abstürzen führen. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich dass wir uns dessen bereits bewusst sind und so schnell es geht an einer Lösung arbeiten. Wir bitten in dem Fall um etwas Geduld. "Woher weiß ich dass ich nicht die richtige Version von Java benutze?" Im Log ''tab, gibt der Launcher dir einen detailierten Report über alle Warnungen, Fehler und System Einstellungen. Falls etwas nicht so funktioniert wie erwartet ist es wichtig hier zuerst zu schauen. Der einfachste Weg herauszufinden welche Version von Java vom Launcher benutzt wird ist es das Log in eine Textdatei zu kopieren und dort nach den "launch args" zu suchen. Wenn du eine 32bit Version von Java benutzt, wirst du eine Zeile ähnlich der folgenden finden: ''"C:\Program Files(x86)\Java\jre1.8.0_xxx\bin\javaw.exe" '' ("''xxx" = version numbers, e.g. 101) In diesem Fall, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich dass das Spiel nicht startet, ruckelt oder abstürzt. 64bit Windows Betriebssysteme sind standardmäßig so eingestellt, dass 32bit Software nach C:\Program Files'(x86)\...'' und 64bit Software nach C:\Program Files\... ''installiert werden. Falls deine Java Version in dem ersten Pfad (also C:Program Files(x86)) installiert ist, handelt es sich um ein 32bit Program, welches zu oben genannten Problemen mit dem Launcher führt. '"Woher bekomme ich die korrekte Version von Java?" Die aktuellste Version von Java kann auf der oracle website heruntergeladen werden. Die erforderliche Version ist Windows x64 Offline: Falls du einen Mac benutzt, lade entsprechend die OSx Version herunter. "Ich habe die 64bit Version installiert, aber der Launcher funktioniert immer noch nicht!" Nachdem du die korrekte Version von Java installiert hast, muss nun auch der Launcher so eingestellt werden diese zu benutzen. # Öffne den Launcher. # Gehe zu den Java Einstellungen indem du auf das Zahnrad in der linken, oberen Ecke klickst. # Ändere den Java Home Path. In den Java Einstellungen befindet sich ein Feld mit dem Titel: Java Home Path. In der selben Zeile ganz rechts, klick den Browse button. In dem neuen Fenster navigiere dann zu deiner C Festplatte (C:\), und dann zu Program Files, und dann zu Java. # Nun musst du das aktuellste Runtime Environment auswählen, also den Order benannt mit jre1.8.0_xxx ''und der größten Zahl anstatt von xxx. Im Beispiel unten ist dies 91. # Wähle diesen Order aus, klicke ''Select und dann Save. Der Launcher sollte nun die korrekte Version von Java benutzen. "Das Spiel ist abgestürzt und im log steht irgendwas mit 'heap size'?" Du hast folgende Fehlermeldung bekommen: Error occurred during initialization of VM. Initial heap size set to a larger values than the maximum heap size Das passiert wenn alte Java Installationen Umgebungsvariablen eingestellt haben die nicht mehr benötigt werden. Folgender post gibt mehr informationen. "Ich bin mir nun sicher das Java richtig eingestellt ist, aber es funktioniert immer noch nicht. Was kann ich noch tun?" Bei einer schlechten Internetverbindung kann es sein dass der Launcher nicht alle Mods korrekt herunterladen und installieren konnte. Die beste Methode hier ist ein s''oft reset'' des Launchers. # Drücke die Windows-''Taste'' (zwischen ALT und STRG) und die R-Taste gleichzeitig. Dies öffnet das Ausführen fenster. # Schreibe %appdata% und drücke Enter. # Finde den WesterosCraft Ordner # Lösch den WesterosCraft Ordner. Mach vorher eine Kopie von Screenshots, Texturen, Mods oder ähnlichem! "Kann ich die Leistung des Spiels verbessern indem ich mehr RAM zuweise?" Ja. In den Einstellungen des Launchers findest du die folgenden Parameter: Min Memory: 512M Max Memory: 1G Wenn deine Hardware mehr RAM zur Verfügung hat kannst du diese Werte nach belieben anpassen. "Ich wurde gebannt! Was kann ich tun?" Du hast sehr wahrscheinlich eine unserer Regeln gebrochen. Du kannst jedoch gegebenenfalls auf unserem Forums eine Anfrage zur Neubeurteilung schicken. "Muss ich Minecraft kaufen um auf WesterosCraft zu spielen?" Ja, definitiv. "Was mache ich wenn ich nun immer noch Probleme habe?" Starte einen neuen Thread in unserem Support Forum, aber lies vorher bitte aufmerksam die submission rules. Français Vous trouverez ci-dessous divers problèmes communément rencontrés et comment les résoudre. Lisez cette page avec attention avant de demander de l’aide sur le forum. Essayez chacune des solutions proposées avant d’aller sur le forum. Si vous souhaitez demander de l’aide sur le forum, utilisez la section Support du forum Ne demandez pas d’aide pour un problème technique via IRC ou la Dynmap. Donnez toujours le maximum d’informations lorsque vous postez votre message. Incluez toujours votre « launcher log » en utilisant pastebin. Les demandes d’aide ne fournissant pas suffisamment d’informations nécessaires seront ignorées et/ou supprimées. Renseignez-vous ici pour savoir si vous utilisez le Technic Launcher ou le standard Minecraft Launcher. ‘''"Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me connecter à mc.westeroscraft.com ?"' Vous ne pouvez pas rejoindre le serveur en utilisant le launcher de Minecraft classique. Pour entrer, vous devez utiliser notre launcher spécifique, qui nous autorise d’ajouter un certain nombre de modifications au jeu. Vous devez simplement télécharger le Launcher et suivre les étapes décrites pour l’installation. Le launcher choisira automatiquement la bonne version de minecraft, le pack de texture, etc, fixera les réglages pour vous et vous connectera directement au serveur. ‘"Que faire si le jeu n’est pas à jour ?" Votre version n’est pas à jour avec le serveur et vous devez la mettre à jour. Vous devez simplement cliquer sur le bouton « Update », en bas à droite sur la page du Launcher, attendre que la mise à jour soit effectuée et réessayer de vous connecter. Eventuellement, il est possible que la mise à jour ne s’effectue pas entièrement sur l’ensemble des fichiers, et vous devrez mettre à jour plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir vous connecter. ‘''"Comment est-ce que je lance le jeu ?" Sur le côté gauche du launcher, sélectionner « Westeroscraft Production Server ». Lorsqu’il est chargé, entrer vos identifiants minecraft (adresse e-mail et mot de passe utilisés pour vous connecter normalement à Minecraft). ‘''"Que faire si la connection est coupée ?"' Si vous ne pouvez pas rejoindre le serveur, assurez-vous que vous êtes bien connecté à Internet et que Java n’est pas bloqué par votre antivirus et/ou votre par-feu. Notre serveur dépend à la fois de l’infrastructure de Minecraft et des hôtes du serveur. Veuillez contacter Mojan pour voir si les serveurs sont temporairement inaccessibles. Si le serveur est fermé en raison d’une maintenance de notre côté, nous vous en informerons via le forum. Dans chacun des cas, nous vous remercions de patienter, nous serons de retour aussi vite que possible. ‘"Comment puis-je être whitelisted sur le serveur ?"' Vous n’avez pas besoin d’être whitelisted pour rejoindre Westeroscraft, vous êtes le bienvenu pour venir visiter le serveur quand vous le souhaitez, tant que vous possédez un compte Minecraft valide. ‘"Que faire si je ne peux pas démarrer le launcher ?"' Le launcher requière que vous installiez la dernière version à jour de Java Runtime Environment afin de fonctionner correctement. Si vous ne pouvez pas démarrer le launcher, ou si le launcher ne parvient pas à lancer le jeu, vous utilisez sûrement une mauvaise version de Java. ‘"Je parviens à me connecter, mais je lag terriblement, que faire ?"' Ne pas utiliser la bonne version de Java peut entraîner des baisses de performance. Assurez-vous d’utiliser la version la plus récente de Java 64bit. Si vous utilisez un ordinateur portable, il est possible que vous utilisiez accidentellement votre carte graphique intégrée au lieu de la meilleure à disposition. Assurez-vous que Java est réglé sur la meilleure GPU par défaut. Veuillez-vous référer à votre manuel de carte graphique. ‘"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne cesse d’être déconnecté du serveur ?"' Ne pas utiliser la bonne version de Java peut entraîner de nombreuses déconnections. Assurez-vous d’utiliser la version la plus récente de Java 64bit. Il est toutefois possible que des problèmes liés au serveur entraînent ces déconnections. Si c’est le cas, il est probable que nous en soyons déjà informés et que nous travaillions pour résoudre ce problème au plus vite. ‘’'"Comment savoir si je n’utilise pas la bonne version de Java ?"' ' Le launcher vous donne un aperçu détaillé de ce qu’il effectue sous l’onglet « Log ». Si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas, c’est le premier endroit à aller vérifier. Le moyen le plus simple de connaître quelle version de Java le launcher utilise est de copier le « log » dans un document texte et de chercher « launch args ». Si vous utilisez une version 32bit de Java, vous trouverez les lignes suivantes : ''"C:\Program Files(x86)\Java\jre1.8.0_xxx\bin\javaw.exe" '' ("''xxx" = version numbers, e.g. 101) Dans ce cas, le jeu pourrait ne pas se lancer, ou vous pourriez rencontrer des problèmes de performance ou de déconnections. Les systèmes d’exploitations Windows en 64bit sont par défaut réglé pour installer les logiciels en 32bit sous C:\Program Files'(x86)\...'' alors qu’ils installent les logiciels en 64bit sous C:\Program Files\…’'. Si vous n’utilisez pas une version de Java installée au bonne endroit, cela signifie qu’il s’agit d’un programme 32bit, qui entraînera très probablement des problèmes avec notre serveur. ‘’'"Où puis-je trouver la bonne version de Java ?" ' La version la plus récente de Java peut être trouvée sur le site oracle. La version que vous souhaitez installer est ''Windows x64 Offline: Si vous utilisez un Mac, installez la version OSx. ‘’'"J'ai installé la version 64bit, mais le launcher ne fonctionne toujours pas !"' ' Si vous avez installé la bonne version, le launcher doit en être informé. Pour le moment, il utilise toujours la mauvaise version, vous devez donc lui indiquer où chercher. # Ouvrez le launcher # Aller dans les réglages Java en cliquant sur l’engrenage dans le coin en haut à gauche # Changez le chemin d’accès à Java. Dans le menu de réglages, vous trouverez ’'Java Home Path''. Sur la même ligne vers la droite, cliquer sur le bouton de recherche. Une fois qu’il est ouvert, cherchez votre Local Disk (C Drive), puis aller dans Program Files, puis Java. '' # Une fois dans le dossier Java, vous devez sélectionner le plus récent Runtime Environment installé. Le fichier sera nommé jre1.8.0_xxx (91 sur ces images.) # Une fois qu’il est sélectionné, cliquez « select » et sauvegarder. Le launcher devrait maintenant se diriger vers la bonne version de Java. ‘’'"Le jeu plante et je trouve quelque chose qui parle d’un "heap size" dans l’onglet « log », que dois-je faire ?"' ' Le message d’erreur est : Error occurred during initialization of VM. Initial heap size set to a larger values than the maximum heap size’'' Cela peut arriver quand les anciennes installations de Java Veuillez lire ce post pour plus d’informations. ‘’'"Je me suis assuré que Java est à jour, mais cela ne fonctionne toujours pas. Y-a-t’il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?" Le launcher n’est probablement pas capable de télécharger et mettre en place correctement l’ensemble des fichiers. Cela peut arriver, par exemple, lorsque la connexion internet est faible. L’approche la plus simple est la réinstallation du launcher et peut résoudre un certain nombre de problèmes courants. # Appuyer simultanément sur le bouton ‘'Windows'' (entre ALT et CTRL) et la touche R'' affiche le panneau de travail # Entrer %appdata% et appuyer sur entrer. # Trouver le dossier WesterosCraft # Supprimer le dossier WesterosCraft. ‘’’Assurez-vous d’avoir fait des sauvegardes de vos screenshots et autres avant de supprimer le dossier !’’' ’’’"Puis-je allouer plus de mémoire pour améliorer les performances ? » Oui, vous trouverez dans les réglages : ''Min Memory: 512M Max Memory: 1G’ Vous pouvez augmenter ces valeurs pour de meilleures performances si votre système a plus de mémoire. "Que faire si j’avais été banni du serveur ?" Vous avez probablement enfreint à une ou plusieurs de nos règles. Vous êtes potentiellement autorisé à faire appel via notre forum. ‘’’ »Dois-je acheter Minecraft pour jouer à WesterosCraft ?"' ' Oui. ‘''"Que faire si cela ne fonctionne toujours pas ?"''' Postez votre problème sur notre forum technique, mais lisez au préalable ces règles. Category:Guides&Rules